


Reunion

by Ladyofwarandmercy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofwarandmercy/pseuds/Ladyofwarandmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Inhuman vigilante who fights with a flaming chain piques the interest of Daisy Johnson, and one day, they meet. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5025787"><b>Gehenna</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Ever since Lash was taken care of, and Ward was killed with a terrigen crystal at Gehenna six months ago, the Inhumans who had gotten a dose of terrigen had started going masked vigilante. Most of them were harmless crime-busters. One of the more interestingones was a guy they informally referred to as Fire Chain. Fire Chain, unlike many of the new masked heroes, actually seemed to have some formal instruction in armed and unarmed combat. Which put him on Daisy’s radar. Because the closest she had to team members who were worth a damn in the field were Alisha, and occasionally Lincoln. It was almost as if the Mists chose as the law-abiding Inhumans the biggest cream puff couch potatoes out there, while the criminals and mobsters were getting more and more dangerous. And it was hard to teach old dogs new tricks. She tried to forget how she learned her new tricks, but some days she had more success than others. Daisy and Alisha couldn’t do absolutely everything, and Lincoln needed to be in the rear with the medical gear. Daisy felt she had to recruit Fire Chain. 

 

They had combed the martial arts, parkour, and even the obstacle classes in Houston, to try and find where Fire Chain may have learned his moves, and get a lead on his identity. One of the new guys on the team was Sebastian Druid. He was a slightly pudgy guy with Inhuman-enhanced powers tied to his occult practices. He also had hobbies Daisy wished she knew less about. Sebastian happened to notice the handiwork of the leather artist who created Fire Chain’s mask, and it seemed familiar to him. This brought Daisy to a very uncomfortable discussion with a clerk at a sex toy store in Austin, who wasn’t going to be any kind of help at all. Most people paid cash at such an establishment,and the mask in question was one that had many copies, a couple of which were hanging on the wall behind the counter that very moment. Security camera footage was cleared after a month, when any checks written by customers would have cleared, so there was no way to identify the buyer. Daisy made her weekly call-in to Coulson, and asked for his advice. Oddly, Coulson was uninterested, and suggested she move on. Ian Quinn was on the move again, picking up the old pieces of AIM. There was supposed to be an illicit sale, and Quinn himself was supposed to be there in an abandoned downtown Austin nightclub.

 

The whole thing turned into an ambush, then a complete clusterfuck, and Daisy found herself separated from the team, a suppressor handcuffed to her right wrist, keeping her from using her Gift, and completely surrounded. She could use the suppressor as a fist-mounted mace, but she was rapidly acquiring too large of an audience for that. And then, like an avenging angel, Fire Chain himself kicked down the door. He wore a long, brown trench coat, the ubiquitous mask, and a black t-shirt. As he proceeded to use both his own hands, his flaming chain, and the occasional pistol “appropriated from a thug as they went down, Daisy and Fire Chain ended up the only people left standing. As the police started to come, Fire Chain grabbed her hand without a word, and she ran with him. They jumped into a nearby sedan, and Daisy breathed a sigh of relief as the masked man actually pulled out keys to start the car. After they were sure they were clear of the excitement, Fire Chain headed south on I-35, and finally spoke, in an affectedly gruff voice, “Favorite band of mine was hitting Austin. The hotel room in Hays was cheaper than I could get in town. You wanna hide out there until the excitement is over?” Daisy nodded, noticing the man’s strong muscles beneath his clothes. It had been awhile for her, and she was about to take Alisha’s advice to just go out and have a one-night stand. Heck, she might even be able to recruit this guy to the team.

 

“Hi, my name’s Daisy, but I think you know that.” The man looked at her for a minute and nodded. “I have my own team within SHIELD,” she continued, “and there’s like no pressure for you to join up with us, but we’ve seen you in action, and are quite impressed.” The masked man shrugged, and pulled into a drive-through for one of the fast food places outside Cabela’s. In the same affected gruff voice (Did they all have to do the Batman thing?), the man ordered burgers, and a shake for Daisy. Oddly, the man seemed to know Daisy liked a chocolate and strawberry shake mixed together. And then she noticed the aftershave Fire Chain liked to use was the same one….the late Grant Ward used to use. Her mood was pensive as she ate her meal, and the masked man drove to his hotel. She tried to cheer up a bit. “I’m sorry I got so quiet. You reminded me for a moment of someone I used to know. He’s, ah, no longer with us. SHIELD sort of, killed him.” The masked man nodded, as he pulled up to a cheap chain motel. “We can talk about it in my room,” the man offered. Daisy tried to meet his eyes through the mask. “Don’t get attached. It never turns out well. I bought my first cat the day I learned the guy I told you about was dead. He loved me, and looking back, I think I loved him in spite of all the crap he pulled. But that’s not going anywhere now. He died hating me for sending him to his brother and shooting him. But enough about my sad life story. Let’s get off the street here.”

 

The man opened both car doors, and they headed up the stairs to his room. He flicked on the lights, checked a few things, then placed the food on the table. The man kept his mask on, and Daisy wondered how he was going to eat through it. He asked, “I read in an online magazine somewhere that you were dating this Sparkplug guy. It didn’t work out?” Daisy shook her head. “I was trying to fill a hole, and it wasn’t fair to Lincoln. Me and my screwed-up love life, I bought him a bottle of the aftershave Grant used to use—that’s the dead guy. Lincoln it turned out knew why I had bought him that brand, and he dumped me. So it’s just me and—I’m up to two cats now. It’s, like, the same brand of aftershave you’re using, to be honest. It’s silly, but when you came to my rescue back at the nightclub, I thought maybe…But he’s dead and gone.” She took a sad bite of her burger, and tried to not have this night end in a complete disaster. 

 

The masked man got his food ready to eat, then turned around and removed the mask. As he turned back around, Daisy almost choked on her burger, and could only let out a squeak. As if she were going mad, and seeing the impossible, the Fire Chain Guy was none other than Grant Ward. “Easy now, Skye,” Grant chided, “We don’t want them finding us so quickly.” Daisy found her voice after a minute. “H-how?” Grant smiled and bit into his burger. “Guess what May and Hunter tried to kill me with?” He created a flame in his other hand for emphasis. “Apparently, if you don’t know what you’re looking at, a cocoon can look just like a petrified dead person. They assumed I was dead, you and Coulson and all assumed they knew what they were looking at, and it gave me my perfect opportunity to escape HYDRA. How is HYDRA doing, by the way?” Daisy smiled smugly, and answered, “Not so well for themselves, nowadays. Zemo and Von Strucker hate each other. They can’t agree enough to tie their own shoes. Was that your doing?” Grant’s grin was warm and genuine. “You see, Coulson didn’t get that, and you figured it out right away.” Daisy’s chocolate-strawberry shake almost went down the wrong way. “Coulson KNOWS you’re alive?” Ward nodded in response. “Yeah. I’m not surprised he didn’t share it. He can at least understand that there are more important targets out there than me. Now….about this you loving me thing, and not figuring it out until you thought I was dead…” Daisy gave him a withering look. Grant was having none of it. “Welcome to how I felt when Raina had to run her mouth back in Puerto Rico, Skye. By the way, I tried to hate you, and found I just can’t. I’m only half here to see that concert, and I admit the other half was due to stuff I was hearing on my end about AIM. Looks like I got there just in time.” He got a better look at the suppressor, grabbed some tools, and delicately removed the instrument from her wrist.

 

“Sorry I didn’t get that off you before,” Grant apologized,“I was, um, thinking I might need it.” Daisy gave him a look as if Ward had grown cauliflower ears. “Suppressors are nasty, Ward. They give me a headache. Why would you need one?” Ward gave her a look, then set his hands on fire clear to the elbows for a moment. “I don’t want to lose control at a bad time.” Daisy finished her burger, then grabbed both of Ward’s hands. “Control can be learned. A suppressor is just a crutch that keeps you from achieving full control. Let me teach you a bit…” They both realized they were holding one another’s hands, and the realization was electric. Grant let go and shook his head. “I may have knocked HYDRA off your radar, but this does not mean I will work for SHIELD. I just—Just wanted to let you know I was okay. And I’ll be there when you need me. But I won’t work under Coulson. That assnugget knew what my family did to me, and turned me over to Christian anyway.” Daisy looked sadly at the ground. “After we learned how much of your SHIELD file was faked, we didn’t know what to believe about you or your family, Grant. It wasn’t until your sister…” Grant cut her off with a wave. “I know, Skye. I know. There’s just too much water under that bridge. A lot that both of us refuse to forgive one another for. Tonight is about you. Not about Coulson, SHIELD, HYDRA, or anybody else. let’s just….finish our dinners and have a night doing whatever before you have to go be responsible again.” By this point, Grant was sitting on the bed, and Daisy sat on his lap. “I promise you, this will be the last time I mention it, but I’m actually looking for someone who works for me, not for Coulson, at least not directly. Even before I knew who you were, I was looking for someone like you. Someone who is good in a fight, someone who can train the couch potatoes I’ve ended up with, and make agents out of them, like you made an agent out of me. Just…think about it, okay?” Grant chuckled, in a soundless agreement to think about it, and kissed her. 

 

The kiss was electric, and she felt it through her entire body. A tear inadvertently escaped from one eye as they deepened the kiss. As Grant rubbed her cheek, he felt the tear, and backed off a moment. He looked in her eyes, as she began to cry a little more. “You’re alive, Grant, and you still love me. Is this real?” Grant’s eyes looked a little watery, and there was a definite crack in his voice. “I never stopped. I tried and tried, but I can’t stop loving you. I want this to be real as much as you do.” They began kissing again, and this time, tugging at one another’s clothing. Grant stopped them for a moment, then went for a duffel bag near the bed. “I just want to, um, be prepared. Don’t like, freak out or anything, okay?” She braced herself for Grant having some relationship-ending fetish, but Grant pulled out a package of condoms, some grilling mittens, a fire extinguisher, a fire-suppressing blanket, and burn spray. And she couldn’t help but grin. “Okay, Grant, not trying to be intrusive here, but have you, um, spanked the monkey since your change? Do you know you lose control when you reach orgasm, or are you assuming?” The mood already killed for the moment, Grant figured he had better explain. “Lincoln gave me the birds and bees rundown, Skye. And before you kill him for not telling you, I asked him not to tell you. Telling you I was alive is my place. Not Coulson’s not Lincoln’s. Mine. Everything I have told him is bound by everything from HIPAA to the Hippocratic Oath—his words. And I promise you, Coulson and Lincoln are the only SHIELD members who know I’m alive, my own sister included. And it’s my place to tell her, not yours. I think I’m under control, but masturbation is not sex, and sex is not….sex with…you. If I’m going to lose control, it would be with you.” He flinched a bit, as if that confession had him naked in front of her with a two-inch erection. His heart was out in the open there, ready for her to rip out and stomp on, as she had done in the past.

 

But instead, she unzipped her jumpsuit a little further, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her bare breast, as she placed her forehead against his. His actual 7.76 inch erection (yes, he measured it once) surged against his pants, as she sighed against him, “Breathe with me, okay?” After a moment their breath was in sync, as Grant unhooked Skye’s bra, and she had his own t-shirt off. He unzipped the front of her jumpsuit as she opened his pants, and was running gentle fingers over his swollen manhood. Their sync was broken with a frustrated grunt, as Grant could not figure out how to remove more of Skye’s damned jumpsuit. Skye jumped up from his lap, and proceeded to strip the jumpsuit off as he watched, tossing the already loosened bra to the ground with it, leaving her in only a pair of socks and a black lace thong. She reminded him to re-sync their breathing, but it was hard as she removed his pants as she sucked on his engorged cock. She trailed her tongue up his belly, up his chest and neck, and back to his mouth as she straddled him, that maddening piece of lace between them. Grant groped blindly for the box of condoms. She took the condom from his hands, and placed it on him herself, driving him half-mad with anticipation. Without his even noticing, the thong was off, as were both of their socks. She straddled him again, but this time, Grant picked her up, and laid her on her back, and they connected in a manner so free and natural, the naked making out flowed freely into his being balls deep and thrusting gently in her. Breathing along with one another caused them to be so much more aware of one another’s bodies. He could feel that shiver travel over her body as she would come five seconds later, staring deeply into his eyes. She did this three times, her tightness almost pushing him over the edge each time. But inevitably, Grant was going to lose it, and as he got close, he let her be on top, and run his hands over her for once. He could feel it building in both of them, as she grabbed his hands by the wrists away from her bouncing breasts, and suddenly the world went completely white, as they seemed to sing a song together. As he could see again, the flames shooting from his hands were shaped into spirals that twisted into a rough heart-shape, as both their powers loosened at once, and combined in a light show that had them both laughing with delight as their mutual orgasm ebbed. “Okay, Grant. I wasn’t trying to do that, Daisy/Skye said with a smile, out of breath. “Neither was I,” Grant agreed, “But it was awesome!” “Yes it was!” she agreed. Once his hands were cool enough, he wrapped her in them, and held her until she needed to pee.

 

Two weeks later, he had a new alias (Hellfire, AKA JT Slade), and started helping Daisy Johnson whip the new Inhuman recruits into shape by day. By night, they would make love and light up their entire suite. 

 


End file.
